


【豆奶】无法克制

by Digua



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digua/pseuds/Digua
Summary: 现代AU颇为常见的P友变情人ooc有
Kudos: 21





	【豆奶】无法克制

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU  
> 颇为常见的P友变情人  
> ooc有

（上）

阳光透过半拉的窗帘映射在地板上，时钟的指针停在7点钟。地上散落着件件上衣和裤子，还有一只百达翡丽的腕表，屋子里留着丝丝缠绵悱恻过后的味道。

床上的男人翻了个身，修长健美的手臂伸过去却没有预想中的熟悉触感。皱了皱眉头，他微微张开了眼睛。

本来应该躺在身边的人此刻正坐在床边替自己套着衣服，这个角度正好可以看到他细软的腰肢和白皙的肌肤，还有昨夜在漂亮的后背上留下的一串红色吻痕。床上的男人彻底清醒了，盯着自己的杰作忍不住勾起了嘴角。

床边的人正和一件揉得乱七八糟的裤子作着对抗，下一秒便被强壮有力的臂弯勾住了腰，后面贴着滚烫的胸膛。他被突然的举动吓得不轻，幸好男人用力的又搂紧了他一些，才没有摔下床去。

“陈宥维——”被搂进怀里的人舒了口气，语气无奈，“你想吓死我吗大清早。”本就温软的嗓子夹杂着刚睡醒的鼻音显得他又无害了几分。

身后的男人听闻轻笑了两声，忍不住在他裸露的耳尖上亲了亲，语调一如既往的温柔，“你今天不是休假吗，怎么起这么早。”

何昶希听的失神片刻，眨了眨眼又自顾的套着裤子：“明天有一个……”说到这里他一顿，“把你吵醒了？”

身后的男人把下巴枕在他的肩上：“没有，我睡觉本来就很浅啊。” 因为阳光刺眼的照射使他不得半眯起了眼睛，“你刚才说明天有一个什么？”

何昶希愣了一下，赶快回道：“有一个合同要谈，昨天我让他们重新校对了一遍。我觉得今天还是得回去收拾一下去趟公司。”一边说着，他已经穿好了裤子，想要扒开男人附在腰上作乱的大手站起来。还没立稳脚跟却被再次拉住跌回了床上。

“那再等一会吧，我一会儿送你回去再去机场。”

他听见这句话，不禁对上了陈宥维的眼神，心里咯噔一声，暗叫不好。明白今天恐怕要推迟一个小时了。

到了家已经近乎10点，何昶希快速的收拾了一下便飞进了浴室。

水雾缭绕，倒也将浴室里的温度推上去了几分。他将自己没进了温热的浴缸中，视线所到之处身上皆是一片片深浅不一的痕迹。

昨天他刚忙完手里的事，便接到陈宥维给他打的电话说见面。他下了班便马不停蹄地赶了过去，带着对那人一向不敢耽误的态度。也知道怕是因为陈宥维明天要去太平洋另一端出差，想临走之前再见一面。

没想到刚进门他开没来得及说话就被人搂进怀里吻了个晕头转向。等反应过来已经倒在床上。男人解着他的衣服干脆利落的进入了正题，后面还发了狠的要了他好几次，导致他都没来得及再想其他，到最后只能抽噎着求饶。

浴缸里逐渐滚烫的水温将他拉回现实，何昶希把滴水的头发撩到脑后，良久叹了口气，疲惫的闭上了眼睛。

果然他们见面就没有别的事情可以做了吗。

他和陈宥维认识纯属意外。

两年前他在公司还是个不高不低的职位。某场合作，上司有意提拔他，便带着他去了当晚的酒局。开餐已经20分钟，一直空着的主位都没有来人，后来等着对方公司接了个电话，一行人才敢动起了筷子。

过了一会儿，气氛已经活跃起来，大家都端着酒杯喝开。人在社会摸爬滚打，难免有许多的言不由衷，他不敢忤逆，只得一杯一杯的往肚里灌，最后已经喝到了嗓子眼儿。这时门敲了两下被推开，高大俊朗的男人在众人的嘘寒问暖下入了座。也因为他的到来，何昶希才有机会喘口气。

他当时是由衷的感谢陈宥维的。不然当晚他真的有可能喝到抱着马桶过夜。

当晚的酒局也因为陈宥维的到来而收敛了许多。

最后终于捱到了散场，他心里长嘘一口气，神色终于不再那么紧绷，甚至有了些轻松的快意。可没想到一个抬头便对上了清俊男人那似笑非笑的眼神。何昶希心里一个咯噔，莫名有种被看透的感觉。

临走之前陈宥维在众目睽睽之下问了他的联系方式，笑的温柔又绅士。一副想要深交的亲切模样，看得一干众人皆是目瞪口呆。自此之后，上司总是有意无意的让他去处理合作上的细节事宜，也偶尔旁敲侧击的打听他和陈宥维的关系。

何昶希无奈，想告诉他两人真没什么。  
可他很快就被打脸，深交是真的深交。

他站在酒店偌大的套房里，看着一身浴袍的陈宥维不仅脑子是懵的，连话都说不清楚。“不是谈工作吗……?”他眨着眼睛，神情实在无辜。

谁知换陈宥维扶着浴袍带子愣在原地。好半晌才笑出声反问道：“昶希，你不要告诉我，你一直都没明白我的意思。”

他陈宥维活这么多年，第一次有人没接住他的钩子。新奇之余又感叹自己多少年没碰到这种又纯又诱的人了。

后来他被陈宥维压在床上吻的有些大脑缺氧。擦枪走火之际男人附在他的耳边给了他最后的选择：“如果你不愿意，现在就可以推开我走人。”

那时他喘着粗气无助的揪着男人的浴袍领子，原本清澈的漂亮眼睛里已经蒙上了一层意乱情迷。见他良久不说话，陈宥维心情大好的重新吻了下去。

他不知道那晚为什么没有选择拒绝，没有选择离开，还同意他在自己青涩的身体里开疆扩土。甚至两人不言而喻的隐秘关系一直维持到现在。

想到这里，何昶希回了神，从浴缸里起身走出来。

陈宥维是一个极度危险又迷人的男人。这一点他在第一次见他就已经很明了。不只是因为有优越的外貌和背景实力。而是他能将任何的事物稳稳地掌控在手心——包括他何昶希。

明知是个圈套，他当初依旧选择了往里跳，现在出不来了吧。

莫不真是个傻的。一边暗骂着自己，何昶希一边擦着湿润的头发。

如若不是把心搭了进去，他怎么会事事将陈宥维放在第一位，昨天一下班连喘气的功夫都没给自己便夜以继日地赶了过去。进了门还没张嘴出声就被人搂住腰往床上招呼。

可不得不说陈宥维确实是一个完美的情人。他体贴又温柔，能照顾好每一个人的感受，不管是生理上还是心理上，都让人挑不出一点错。昨天陈宥维确实是把他折腾的有点够呛，可后来不仅身体给他清理的干干净净，还把他圈在怀里，一点点的亲他给他道歉。甜言蜜语伴着吻砸进心坎里，纵使有万般火气想要发作，也被浇的透透的了。

他本就是个心软的人，更何况是对着陈宥维。一套流程下来，他终是没气起来，认命的瘫在男人怀里沉沉的睡去。

而那人总是永远的运筹帷幄以及波澜不惊。  
想到这里何昶希目光不禁有些黯淡。

这两年下来，他随着升迁的职位，心性也成熟了许多，早已不是刚入职场的傻白甜。可每每面对陈宥维，总会败阵一节，不免露出许多孩子气的傻模样来。在外洒脱强势的伪装皆数分离崩析。

可陈宥维其他的面孔，他却从未见过。

发觉头发已经干的差不多。嗤笑一声，镜前的男人了放下手里的黑色吹风机回了神。也对，毕竟是地下情人，又不是什么交往对象，搞什么怨妇情结呢。真是糟心。

这么安慰着自己，他却依旧忍不住垂下了眼眸。

——“Mr.Chen,你真得很出色，丰世派你来是对的。”对面的金发碧眼的男人潇洒的在文件上签下自己的名字，语气愉悦，“很开心与你畅谈。”

“谢谢，我也是。”陈宥维令秘书收起合同，与他握手，“很高兴今日见到弗森先生。”

…………

“你还会提前打听我对法菜的喜好，太细心了。”将合作愉快的敲定，弗森也彻底放下防御和架子，回忆着中午他见到约定好的餐厅时心里的惊喜，同他感叹。

陈宥维抿了一口红茶，笑的礼貌和气：“希望您不要在意我擅作主张就好。”

弗森听闻眯起眼睛，笑得开怀：“哦，怎么会呢。”

许是陈宥维入了他的眼，他抛出了盛情的邀请：“今晚我会举办一个单身夜派对，不知道Mr.Chen是否赏光？”

陈宥维一愣，单身夜派对？

弗森看出他的思考，拍着手恍然大悟：“哦抱歉，或许你已经有恋人了。”

他下意识摩挲指腹的动作一顿，听闻刚想说没有，脑海中却不可抑制的划过那抹高挑修长的身影，明艳俊美的脸。

恋人？  
他可能是有些魔怔了。

加班结束，深蓝的夜幕早已降临。简单的收拾了桌面，何昶希便穿上外套下楼走出了公司大门。

已经将近九点，左思右想之后，他从公交车上下来走进了平时常吃的一家小店。何昶希这才感叹一下车子送去保养也不是什么坏事。不然怕是今天看不到这家店又要去便利店草草解决了。

要了一碗素面，何昶希便百无聊赖的坐在玻璃窗旁边的位子等。听着门口随着人流出入晃起的风铃声，他这才卸下了一天因为高压工作紧绷的身体，想就这么瘫在座位上一动不动。

人一放空，就容易把心烦郁闷的事情拿出来回忆。

他和陈宥维已经快两个星期没有联系了。一是这几日实在是忙的抽不开身，二是他不想。

自从近半个月前最后一次的见面之后，比起想念，现在的他更害怕与陈宥维的相处。这只会放任他不该有的依赖和贪念无限加重。短暂见面的片刻温存现在早已满足不了他的心。

这件事情瞒不过亲密的朋友，叹了口气说他傻，喜欢一个人罢了，还要畏畏缩缩。又说陈宥维不是个好东西，骗身又骗心。可嘴比脑子快，他下意识张嘴就替陈宥维辩解。

‘我们本就是你情我愿，他也不知道我的心思。’

朋友当时听闻看他的眼神宛如晴天霹雳，气的不行，说他早晚被卖了还帮着别人数钱。

原本一场你情我愿的平等交易，被他掺进了无法克制的情爱因素。看起来真是颇为可怜。他望着窗外觉得身心疲惫。

而人终归是想体面一些。

一个月一次的家宴像往常一样的进行。  
陈宥维从从机场赶回到老宅的时候刚好赶上开餐。

若是他人，老爷子怕是早已剁着拐杖开骂了，可是看清楚那抹迈进家门高大修长的身影时，却只是摆了摆手招呼他坐下。

“爷爷对宥维哥的偏心已经明显到不能再明显了好吗。”一旁衣着鲜艳长相秀气的男生有些心态不平衡的小声嘟囔道。

“那你也帮外公多出点好主意，多拿下几个棘手的案子，外公也对你偏心。”身边的男声不咸不淡的传来，说出来的话却把人气个半死。

“黄嘉新，你也就仗着和宥维哥关系好才敢这么编排我。”男生气的脸颊有些微微的鼓起，黄嘉新扭头睨了他一眼，只当孩子玩闹淡淡的一笑。

——“路上辛苦了。”主位上胡子花白的老人声音庄严，却掺着藏不住的关心。

陈宥维将西装外套交给身后的阿姨，乖乖坐下，身上还透着些屋外未褪下的风寒气：“还好，就是今天路上有些堵，差点迟了。”

一顿饭和平常一样，短暂的汇报一下工作和生活的状况。陈宥维吃的随意，一路奔波的身体此刻颇为有些劳累，让他并没有多少的胃口。放下了手头的工作，片刻的放松让他走了心思去想忙碌之外的事。

思绪游走到这里，他忍不住看了一眼手机。盯着空白的通知界面神情莫测。

何昶希已经半个月多没有联系他了。

难道是生了他的气？因为半个月前他出差之前不由分说的把人先叫过来狠狠的做了一顿？可是那人一向好脾气，就算是气的急了也是小猫似的挠两下，两句话哄过便会软回去。这次……

——“宥维，就像刚才说的，明天你去和金家的小姑娘见一面。”老人厚重的声音传进耳朵里，陈宥维才猛地反应过来，尝试再次问道：“…..什么？”

“爷爷让你去相亲，没听明白吗宥维哥。”男生咽下口中的食物说道，语毕遭到身旁黄嘉新一个不轻不重的胳膊拐。

——“就你话多。”

陈宥维听闻看向自家爷爷，一贯云淡风轻的脸上写着推辞：“可是明天我这边……”

“有什么事？如果是工作的话就先放一放，什么都不比婚姻大事重要。”见被戳穿，老爷子也不再说的委婉。金家那小姑娘长得好又有能力，应该能帮衬宥维许多，他挺满意的。

陈宥维心里乱糟糟的，如若是以前，他答应下来象征性的见见打发过去就是了，可现在这个时间段，他满脑子何昶希的反常行为，压根没心思应付。他抬头与对面长相俊美的人对视一眼，动了动手指。

黄嘉新看出了他的心中所想，甜甜一笑向老爷子看去，露出一排白牙：“外公，我的画展在后天，您还记得吧？”

老人眯了眯眼睛回想了一下：“嗯，你好像提过。”

黄嘉新还没来得及再说什么，老爷子又开了口，“我知道——你的画展我定会去，”说到这里，他话一顿，神色淡淡的看了不远处的陈宥维一眼接着道，“不必转移话题，这几日忙，过几天肯定有时间，到时候再议吧。”

黄嘉新听闻悻悻地闭上了嘴，和对面的兄弟草草的对视了一眼便接着低头吃饭了。

身旁一身青色旗袍的女人见状夹菜的手一顿，朝他看去，语气关切：“宥维啊，从刚才开始就心不在焉的，和金家的小姑娘见面也一直推辞……莫非是有女朋友了吗？”

听闻这话，陈宥维的脸上有些明显的错愣。  
他从刚才就一直心不在焉了吗？

陈宥维被疼痛刺激的回了神，手心已经掐出了一圈深深的甲痕。猛地意识到脑海中的想法，他松开了原本握紧拳头，面上滴水不露：“没有，只是这几天出差，时差没调整过来而已。”

黄嘉新却是认认真真的看了他一眼，转眼又冲青色旗袍的女人劝道：“妈你别瞎操心，他就是累的。”

晚餐结束，两个男人坐在回市的车里，黄嘉新瞅着窗外一路倒退的风景率先打破了沉默。

——“你怎么了？和你那位，吵架了？”

空气依然安静，而陈宥维杵着下巴没有回复，神色有些藏不住的阴郁。

从在餐桌前坐下就开始魂不守舍，又一直躲避着老爷子的红线撮合，如果说不是因为何昶希，那他真不知道是因为什么了。想到这里，发觉自家表哥依旧沉默，黄嘉新挑了挑眉：“你知道吗，你现在跟谈恋爱吵了架没什么两样。”

司机开的不算快速，陈宥维却依旧没使自己放松下来，听闻了黄嘉新的话，他仍然像个雕塑一样保持缄默，眸中的墨色却越来越重。

他好像出了些差错。

他不否认，第一次见面他是被何昶希明亮的眼睛和漂亮的脸蛋所吸引，也认为他和何昶希不过是身体极度契合的伴儿。

可两年下来，他好像太低估时间的力量，也太低估对何昶希日渐愈重的情感。他猛然发觉，这已经不是第一次他因为何昶希伤神了——包括他现在。

新的认知在思想海中不停的在放大，又被人实打实的当面戳穿，陈宥维感受到了脱离学生时代的初次无措。

他不应该对他这么在意的，  
不该的。

时间过去分分秒秒，清澈磁性的嗓音在车内再次响起。

“诚实的面对自己的心有什么错？我早就说过，当你选择和何昶希保持这段关系的时候，你就已经出不来了。”黄嘉新闲散的依靠着车椅后背，手指有规律的在扶手上敲打着，脸上满满的笃定。

陈宥维这才看了他一眼。似是怔愣，似是愕然，却没有出声辩驳。

——“……科长，”小姑娘紧张的抿了抿嘴唇，和旁边的人对视了一眼，再次犹豫地试探道，“科长？科长？”

“……嗯？”主位的男人回了神，意识到自己的失态，叹了口气，“不好意思，这几天身体不太舒服。”

其他人急忙摇头摆手，关心的话语接踵而至。纷纷猜想果然是这几日工作太多，频繁的加班让科长不好受。

晨间会议结束，何昶希低头整理着手上的材料，职员们看得出顶头上司不在状态，急匆匆的收拾好东西便识相地出去了。

视线里多了一包维生素软饮，何昶希抬头望向来人，对上一双坦坦荡荡的三白眼。这才抬手接过了他手里的东西。

“你这几天脸色很差，注意身体。”他声音本就低沉，没有起伏的语调显得人更难接近了几分。

何昶希没忍住勾了个笑容打趣道：“老夏，你关心人能不能掺点感情进来，跟被迫营业似的。也怨不得你们部门的人都怕你。”

夏瀚宇听闻嘴一咧，气的就要夺回那包维生素。何昶希手疾眼快的塞进口袋里，还了他一记白眼。知道一向抢不过他，男人从容的收回手在他肩上拍了拍，语重心长：“不行就给自己放个假，缓缓。”

何昶希一愣，知道他在说什么。把那包维生素从兜里重新掏出来，撕了个口子就往嘴里倒，良久含混不清的说：“……我那么明显吗？”状态不好的那么明显吗？

回应他的是夹着三白眼的几个点头。何昶希叹口气，一股脑把软饮喝光。

夏瀚宇盯着他一时之间不知道说什么。他是何昶希的工作伙伴，同时也是他很要好的朋友。为情所伤这四个字，旁人却永远说不清楚。安慰或开导，此时都显得有些脆弱。挑了挑眉，他话锋一转：“怎么样，好喝吗。我蜜月旅游的时候顺手买的。”

何昶希不小心呛了一下，心想这真是个王八蛋，安慰完了还逼人吃狗粮。但嘴里甜甜的味道却是真的，于是配合的点了点头：“好喝，什么味的。”

对面的男人淡淡一笑，虎牙又白又亮：“柠檬啊。”

何科长手一顿，  
夏瀚宇我&*%¥#@£％

（中）

大厅响着优美的古典音乐，  
觥筹交错，笙歌鼎沸。

虽是奔着工作应酬目的来的宴会，何昶希还是为了公司的门面对服装稍作了整理。穿了身像样的晚会西装也顺带抓了头发。

他本就长的极为出色，合身的衣服将他肩线和双腿修饰出漂亮的弧度，在场的人们不免对他投出许多试探的目光。委婉地拒绝了并不是咨询工作为目的的搭讪，何昶希端着香槟加快脚步走出了周围拥挤的环境想要透透气。

可没来得及迈几步脚步突然猛地停下，霎那间他还以为眼睛出了错。

前方穿着白衬衫端着酒杯和别人谈笑风生的，不是这些天日夜折磨他思绪的男人，还能是谁？

男人高大清俊的样貌本就是所有目光的集中点，又扣上了N市地产龙头丰世集团运营总监的名头，早已成为在场不少人的眼中的香饽饽。

他以为这种中小型的商业晚宴，丰世不会派陈宥维这尊大佛出来的，没想到竟推测错误。可现下突然的见面可并不是什么好时机。心跳不由得加快，他生怕被男人发觉自己的存在，想要默默转身拉开些距离。

边想着，何昶希稍微挪动了身体打算离开，没想到抬眼的瞬间便和男人那双深邃的星目直直的对上。近三个星期的联系中断让他在毫无准备的情况下硬生生的对上那张脸，心脏又禁不住失重了一拍，慌乱之下他的视线低头看向酒杯，只得装作视若无睹的样子扭过身去，加快脚步没出了他的视线。

——“陈总监，陈总监？”

旁边的唤声逐渐拔高，男人不着痕迹的收回抛在远处的目光。

“陈总监看来累了，那我们不聊工作了，怪没意思的。陈总监这么年轻有为，又英俊帅气。俘获了不少女士的芳心啊” 对面的人说的礼貌圆滑，观察着他的表情，“肯定有女朋友了吧。”

说通俗点儿，这个圈子里，谁不知道陈宥维是出了名的钻石王老五。他这么明知故问，也不过是想引出话题把自己人推荐给他罢了。毕竟谁要是能搭上这颗大树，后半辈子怕是不用愁了。

日思夜想的人刚刚脚底抹油的消失在他的眼前，陈宥维的心情实在算不上愉快。听见这番话，他理了理思绪单纯的勾了下唇角，这是他不太高兴的表现，可一张俊脸仍然夺目生辉的很：“王科长哪里话，自然没有。”

王科长心里暗自得意了几分，刚想张口便被轻轻的打断。

——“不过正在追求的倒是有一位，不知道王科长有没有经验传授？”

王科长听闻这话，面上一愣。心里疑云四起，真不知道哪个人能入了陈宥维的眼，看着样子，自己今天是碰了壁。转念一想，又觉得陈宥维怕是知道了他的意图在变相的拒绝。

不管怎么样，这个话题是不能再聊下去了。基本的识相他还是有的。这么想着，匆匆交代了几句，王科长便结束了这个话题。

整个宴会，何昶希都和同事呆在一起，生怕落了单再次碰上陈宥维。同事看了身边的男人一眼，不禁疑惑怎么往日清清冷冷的何科长今日尤其的黏人。

“——昶希？”

此时何昶希正在宴会厅二楼人流稀少的阳台上，听见声音抬起了头。来人穿了一身白色的西装，身材高挑出众，面容实在太过俊逸，何昶希看着那对狐狸眼晃了几秒钟便想起了他的名字。

“胡文煊？”

久违的寒暄变成了朋友会谈。胡文煊是他们去年曾经合作过公司当时的负责人，后来投缘成了朋友，但因为工作时间问题，联系慢慢也就少了。今天碰见，确实有些惊喜。

“最近怎么样？”胡文煊随口问着，抿了一口酒。

何昶希叹口气：“别提了，前一阵子忙的昏天黑地的。现在才空闲一些。”

“那得注意身体了。”他语气带了几分关切。

何昶希点点头：“你也是啊，小心感冒，最近天气多变的。”

他本就是个爱笑随和的人，和胡文煊聊了不少东西，时间点点滴滴的过去，心里的憋闷少了些许。

宴会结束之际，他与胡文煊又约定了某个时间出来聚一次，才各自散去。

会场里陈宥维早已不见了踪影，何昶希放下心来，却又有些可悲的失落。这场并没有太高营养价值的商业晚会，他早就料到陈宥维会提前离场，果不其然。

打车回到了自己所在的小区，等到了单元口何昶希才真正感受到累觉不爱。

这楼道的声控灯泡，两天一小坏，三天一大坏。今日又让他幸运的碰到。他都怀疑是不是哪家的小孩儿把这灯泡当马蜂窝捅了。

他长长的叹了口气，最后只得认命，从兜里掏出手机滑开了手电筒。

拐了个弯儿，一边迈着没剩几节的楼梯，何昶希侧着头从兜里摸着家门钥匙。还没等在家门口站稳，便实实地撞上一堵肉墙。

他重心不稳，眼看着就要往后倒，一只有力地手臂瞬间勾住他的腰拉了回来。何昶希一愣，鼻尖嗅到熟悉的须后水味道，心忍不住的狂跳起来，他试探道：“宥维……？”

和预想的差不多，却也有偏差。

进了家门他的手还没来得及去够灯的开关，便被男人摁在墙上狠狠的吻了一通，唇舌被吮的发麻。鼻尖环绕着他身上熟悉的味道让他有些恍然失神。只是掐他的腰被掐的生紧，隔着衣料都能感觉出男人的怒火。

生气？  
他在生气？为什么？  
何昶希推搡着他，想要借着屋外的灯光看清他的神色。却只换来了更深一波的唇齿交缠。

看来他们见面真的没有别的可以做了。

心里的难过委屈像潮水一样淹没了他的心，与这些日子对他的想念一起在脑海中拉扯着。

男人的手已经灵活地钻进了他的内衬里，得到了一丝喘息的机会，何昶希偏过头去抗拒着：“你先放开我……”

陈宥维不理，发了狠的吻他纤细白皙的脖颈，落下一个个红痕。滚烫的像是烧在他的心上。陈宥维在他的记忆里一向温和有礼，哪怕是在床上，他大多数也是有耐心的人。何昶希从未没见过他这般偏激的模样，一瞬间慌了阵脚。拒绝的话又瞬间被他含进了口中，吻的他险些喘不过气。双腿发软的他只得紧紧抓住男人柔滑的西装领子，不用想，现在估计已经皱皱巴巴了。

他喝了酒，身子本就无力，扛不过男人携着火气的进攻。没有一会儿他早已衣衫半开，身体感知到熟悉的温度和触摸也已经有了反应。陈宥维托起他抵在身后的墙上，扒下他单薄的裤子，哑着嗓子开了口：“那个男人是谁？”

何昶希的声音不自觉带着惊魂未定的颤抖和喘息。下身被眼前的人不算温柔的开拓着，使得他的大脑一片空白。

“哪个男人？”他在说什么，他根本就不知道陈宥维口中指的是谁。

“他就是你这些天不联系我的理由是吗——”  
男人把手指抽出来，话语间抬起他的臀直截了当的进入。何昶希惊呼一声，体内的柱身便抽插起来。时隔些日没有做过，又加上没有润滑情况下的短暂前戏，小穴猛然适应不了硕大的尺寸，不停的抖合着有些可怜。

直到楼上猛地传来一声巨响，两人的动作才慢了下来，不似起初的暴烈急促。何昶希倚着凉气入骨的墙壁冷静，他第一次这么感谢楼上常在家里玩皮球的小孩儿。

陈宥维的火气渐渐被他不算舒服的喘气声搅浑打散，最后妥协地将人往怀里又搂紧了些，重量全部交与自己。似是安慰般的亲吻落在脸颊和耳廓上，何昶希这才扒着他的肩头慢慢适应了他的步伐。

身体猛然上升的温度迫使他大口吸了一口气抚平心神，室内没有开灯，黑暗中两人的身影亲密交缠在一起，感官更是被无止境的放大。身体从来不会骗人，这些年他早就习惯了陈宥维的一切，他的抚摸，亲吻，挑逗。包括他进入的力度。身下沁出了粘腻的爱液，何昶希觉得身体一麻，熟悉的快感瞬间涌来。

“宴会厅的阳台上，他摸了你的手。”陈宥维终于再次开了口，语毕掐着他的腰用力一挺。

何昶希咬住下唇抑制住想要溢出口的呻吟。脑海中闪过一个人影——胡文煊。

“他….嗯、没有摸我的手，”被冤枉的滋味儿不好受，他委屈的眼眶有些发酸，“他只是看到我们的袖扣一样，唔……确认一下。”

那你笑的像朵花一样做什么？！  
陈宥维在心里咆哮着，这句话却没有说出口。

天知道今日他看到何昶希和身穿白西装的男人谈笑风声的时候心里有多窒息。时隔数天他再一次见到何昶希还没来得及说什么，就给他一副如此冲击的画面。他捏着酒杯的手指在不断的收紧，恨不得上去把他拽过来搂在怀里宣告这是他的人。心里的声音不断的在重复——他只能冲他一个人笑，也只能冲他一个人吐露心事。

从来淡定如斯的面具第一次在外忍不住的崩裂，云淡风轻的气场早已不见了踪迹。陈宥维那时站在不远处，只觉得嗓子干的难受，再也不能多停留片刻。

一边大力地操进这具这些天把他的思绪折磨的六神无主的身体里，男人再次吻上了那张还预开口解释什么的红润嘴唇。所有的话语被淹没在这场灌满皎洁月色的情夜之中。

他完蛋了，他想，  
他爱上何昶希了。

——“科长，您要的资料。”来人说完话，毕恭毕敬的将东西放在了桌子上。

桌前的男人低着头批着手里的文件，骨节分明的手指握着钢笔不紧不慢的勾勾写写。然后淡淡的“嗯”了一声，示意她可以出去了。

小职员感受到男人的低气压，连忙把事情交代清楚转身利落地出了门。

半晌男人才抬起头动了动有些发酸的肩膀，放下手里的笔放松着僵硬的肌肉。

早上他醒的时候身边已经没了陈宥维的踪影，想来是离开有片刻了，床头柜上留着他的字迹——好好休息。

何昶希垂着眸子回想着陈宥维留下的便签，长长的睫毛遮住了他不悲不喜的神色。

看，又是这种关怀的语气。  
如同恋人一般。

如同。想到这里，他换了个姿势双手交握放在腿上。若是以前，甚至说几日前，陈宥维这么做，他可能还会认为这依旧是一种令人迷惑的错觉。情人之间不必要的体贴的温柔关怀，荒唐的相拥而眠。

可昨日陈宥维反常的表现让他实打实的错愣了一把，充满占有欲的亲吻和贯穿像是想嵌在他的身体里。后知后觉他惊讶异常，恍然大悟。最终确认了陈宥维在吃醋这一事实。

因此他也不是没有自信的觉得陈宥维在心里为他留了位置。但陈宥维到底是什么也没说。暴烈温柔的进攻是他，毫无预兆的退缩也是他。他想他可能明了了。

但这也毫无疑问地是一记重击。

说实话，他前些日子有想过是不是要主动结束这段隐秘的关系，毕竟他有些精疲力竭了。

不过现在看来，这个假设再也不可能成立了。

何昶希看向窗外湛蓝的天空，却想着那双温柔清澈的眼睛。他是脱了水的鱼，而陈宥维则是小小的水缸，让他得到救赎，让他习惯一切，让他无法离开。

沉思了好久，何昶希长叹一口气，收回目光从椅子里直起身子，自暴自弃的抓了抓头发。

算了，体谅一个不善于发觉自己情感的人有什么不对。

自己不也是一样不敢迈出第一步。

现在算是彻底明白了，炮友也好，情人也罢，  
他估计真的栽到陈宥维手里了。

  
丰世大楼。

视频会议进行了一个小时后收尾结束，  
男人站起身来系好扣子向办公室走去。  
秘书抱着资料紧跟上他的脚步。

回到办公室，陈宥维调整了一下坐姿打算翻阅递交的文件，并不充足的睡眠让他忍不住泛起阵阵的困意。

秘书看在眼里，在旁边小声开口：“总监，需要一杯咖啡吗？”

陈宥维没有犹豫，说了声谢谢。前者听闻尽量放低高跟鞋踩踏的声音，推开门出去了。

今天早上他是被震动不停的手机铃声吵醒的。长期连轴转工作的身体告诉他可能是忘了什么。

他睁开眼，支起身子便看到何昶希一脸迷迷糊糊的“喂”了一声，闭着眼睛握着他电话似是疑惑似是马上要再次睡过去。

显然的，何昶希替他接了电话，嘴里冒着断断续续的问话——他知道何昶希已经睡懵了。

没有犹豫，陈宥维抽出手机重新放在自己的耳边，长臂一伸将意识不清的人搂回怀里，动作轻柔，脸上挂着是自己都看不到的柔意。嗓子带着清晨未清醒的沙哑，他放轻声音：“喂？“

电话那头静默了两秒，紧接着是一声毕恭毕敬的确认声：“你好，总监？一个小时后的视频会议，我已经把资料发进您的邮箱了。”

“嗯，我知道了。”他说着，低头看着怀里的人没了手上重力的阻挠， 借着未清醒的意识，再次混混沌沌的睡了过去。

“额，那要帮您把会议稍微推迟一些时间吗？”  
秘书在另一头问道，她从未见过这个时间点陈宥维竟然还在睡觉的。

“不用了。”

……

通话结束，秘书在另一头盯着手机的界面久久不能回神。

操，如果她没听错，那第一声带着鼻音的软糯并非来自总监的声音吧？

亲耳目睹了上司的私生活，她一瞬间不知是该分享还是该闭嘴。

怪刺激的。

时间紧迫，他只得马不停蹄的收拾完赶来公司，  
会议结束，已经将近上午十点。

手里还有些许需要处理的事情，他揉了揉眉头想要驱散疲惫，脑海中却忍不住又响起了那人的名字。陈宥维想到什么打开抽屉，里面躺着一张今日下午黄嘉新的画展邀请函。

（下）

—— “你怎么不昨晚就和他说清楚。”  
黄嘉新带他观摩着自己的作品，边问着他，丝毫没有对陈宥维承认自己爱上何昶希并打算摊牌这件事表达任何的惊讶之情。

当局者迷，陈宥维早就把心搭进去这件事还不明显吗？

——“昨晚……”陈宥维话语停顿了一下，“时机不太好。”

黄嘉新嗤笑一声，毫不留情：“是你不知道怎么开口吧。”

陈宥维没否认。

他一向运筹帷幄惯了，什么都看的不重。除去对何昶希表达爱的一面。他第一次这么愤恨自己灿如莲花的口舌在感情上如屡薄冰。

展场里人来人往，若有若无结伴的交谈声显得陈宥维更加孤冷。

“……来，你看这幅画。”黄嘉新不忍心看着他愈加凝重的表情，带他走向墙中央的位置。

这幅画用了光影风，一男一女面对着面。画面上光透进来，打在女生的眼睛上，她深情款款的望着男人，而画中男人的脸隐藏在黑暗里，看不清他的神色，能看到他的光影中的下巴。颜色对比十分强烈，画的质感瞬间被烘托而出。

“《拥抱》？”  
陈宥维盯着画下方的取名喃喃自语。

“《拥抱》？”另一道声音小声插了进来，是个身穿衬衫牛仔裤的清秀少年，看样子是个年龄颇小的大学生，他转头看向黄嘉新问道，“嘉羿老师，打扰一下……”

陈宥维看向黄嘉新，  
哦，他差点忘了，这是他的外用名。

——“我想问一下，拥抱这个词，”少年接着问道，“是根据人物的心理而去定义的名字吗？因为并没有看到画面上他们有实质性的拥抱。”

陈宥维听闻也被勾起了求知欲，黄嘉新笑了一下，回看向少年：“那你觉得是根据哪位人物的心理去定义的呢？”

少年被他俊美的笑容看的恍了一瞬，面上红了一层，有些不好意思：“其实我也不是专业的，可能见解不到位……我认为，是根据男生的心理去定义的。”

黄嘉新眼神亮了一下，示意他说下去。

“虽然女生的眼神很深情，可她的双手交握放在身前，仔细看的话，”他指了一下画中女生交叠的双手处，“——并且握得很紧。代表她有些克制和胆怯。相反男人，虽然看不清神色，嘴角也没有弧度，可他的手半张，处于一个放松的状态……所以我认为，会做出拥抱这个动作的，应该是男生吧。”

少年说完，有些不太自信的抿了一个笑容，大厅里安静了几瞬，都在若有所思着什么。半晌黄嘉新开口道——

“你莫非经常看我的作品？我这幅画你可看出不少东西。”他的眼神里带着毫不吝啬的赞赏，一改往日在人前温和淡然的样子，亲切了不少，“这幅画的灵感来源于我在欧洲时听闻的一个民间传说，战争时期军队各处搜罗强壮的男性入伍，这对男女本是互相暗生情愫，却碍于世俗和各种原因没有表露心声。临走前男人同女生来告别，给了她一个告别的拥抱，然后便奔向了战场。最后——”

黄嘉新一顿，“最后他也没有回来，爱意最终也没有机会表明。”

全场静静听解析的人们陷入了沉默，黄嘉新摸了摸下方的画名，继续道：“但我不是一个悲情主义者。我想把画面定格在比较美好的一瞬间，所以构思了这一幕。”

“…嘉羿老师的作品果然很有故事性和深意啊。”  
在场的人们发出感叹。

“别样方式的情感表达者罢了。”黄嘉新说的文邹邹的，转头看了陈宥维一眼。然后转身去与那名少年交谈了。

在抽烟区抽了根烟，寒风吹的昏沉的头脑清醒了一些。陈宥维低着头把手里忽明忽暗的火星掐灭。他怎么会不知道黄嘉新是什么意思，他是想告诉他，不要像画中的男人一样，错过了，一辈子可能都再也说不出口。

弯弯绕绕的，敢情这是说他怂呢。

整理好思绪刚准备起身，手机一震传来了一条信息。陈宥维用指纹划开手机，是黄嘉新。

——‘对了，那个欧洲民间传说中的女生，最后没有等到那个男人，虽然心如死灰，可现实所迫，她还是根据家里人的意愿和别人结婚了。很可怜吧。他们两个。’

看着最后那个微笑的表情，陈宥维忍不住捏紧了手机。

……操你的，黄嘉新。

没有再犹豫，陈宥维黑着脸打下一串字，迅速离开了展场。

已经傍晚5点半，何昶希收拾好东西往电梯方向走去。

——“今晚喝酒聚一下，来吗？”夏瀚宇跟着他进了电梯，边问着看了他一眼。

果不其然酒量一向不太好的何昶希摇摇头表示拒绝。

“行吧。”夏瀚宇话音刚落，电梯门打开，两人一起刷卡走出了公司大门。

“一会我坐明明的车去餐厅和他们吃饭，你呢？没开车，要坐公交？”凉风吹来，夏瀚宇将围巾裹紧了一些，在何昶希从衣兜里掏手机的缝隙又问他。

“嗯，我……”何昶希的话瞬间卡在喉咙里，动作也像按下了暂停键。他眨了眨眼，以为自己出现了幻觉。

——“我有话跟你说。”

男人站在他面前，只穿了单薄的西装，双手冻的有些发红。但他好像并不在意，倒是眼里的水波看的何昶希心头一震。

陈宥维，在紧张？不对，陈宥维为什么会出现在这里？！

要知道当年因为那次和丰世的合作，他和陈宥维的关系一直被知情人津津乐道，两年过去，这件事情好不容易淡出人们的视线，现在陈宥维出现在这里，怕是又要闹起一波风雨。

无数的疑问在脑海中浮现，何昶希现下最想要的却是上前一步想确认他冻红的手指，但又碍于人们目光的审视，他停下了动作，语气压低有些不太明显的不悦：“你衣服呢？这么冷的天，你在这干什么？”

“……衣服在车里，我有话跟你说。”他卡着何昶希下班的点赶到这，但这人从刚才一直不接电话，他怕错过，车下的急，大衣落在里面了。

“你怎么不打我手……”何昶希说着，打开手机10个未接来电映入眼帘，话说了一半戛然而止，有些瞠目结舌的看着面前的男人。

怎么这么多陈宥维的未接来电？！

夏瀚宇也在一边看的目瞪口呆，什么情况……？  
心里发出了同样的疑问，陈宥维怎么会出现在这里？

“老夏，我们先走了。”心里存着疑惑，何昶希收起手机，也没敢和陈宥维发生什么肢体接触，匆匆打了声招呼便离开了公司门口。

“诶，诶行——”夏瀚宇张嘴回应了几声，反应过来两人已经离开了。

“是有什么急事吗？”何昶希又看了一眼旁边男人有些粉红的鼻尖，忍不住加快自己的脚步。暗骂才半天不见陈宥维就想挑战活人冰棍，还把车停这么偏远的小巷里。

“有。”  
陈宥维说着，脚步一顿。

何昶希跟着看向他：“怎么了？”

“你…有没有听过一个欧洲的民间传说？”

陈宥维磁性的嗓音混着街道嘈杂的声音传入耳朵，何昶希皱眉，以为自己听觉出现了问题，“什么？”

“…一个欧洲的民间传说。”陈宥维有些懊恼的摸了摸鼻子，心里暗骂着这个愚蠢透顶的开头。

“哪个欧洲的民间传说？”何昶希尝试问道，俊美的脸上有些不解，这难道就是他破天荒打了10通未接来电要说的事情？

“这有些突然，我知道，”陈宥维提前为他打了一针疫苗，努力让自己的神色看起来自然一些，“但是我是一个感情迟钝的人，不，应该说，是逃避感情的人。我总是看不清我自己的心……”

何昶希被他反常的行为和话语搞得云里雾里，心跳却在忍不住的在加快，像是告诉他，有什么东西要破茧而出。

天空已经飘起了雪，陈宥维的神色在何昶希的眼里看的不真切。他听见陈宥维低沉的嗓音响起——

“先讲故事吧。”

“欧洲的某段战争时期里，军队听命去各处搜罗强壮的男人入伍，在一个村庄里，有一对互相暗恋的男女，但因为世俗和规矩的束缚，并没有选择开口表白。”

“后来，男人被要求充兵，他在临走前见了女人最后一面。”

“他拥抱了女人，但是告白依旧没有说出口，”

“最后他战死了。”

……

陈宥维语毕，四周只剩下徐徐的风声和偶尔经过的三两人交谈的声音。

何昶希愣在原地，良久问道：“……所以呢？他死了，然后呢……”

看着眼前人懵懂的眼神，陈宥维面上一烫，苦闷为什么这么悲情感人的故事从他嘴里讲出来像极了一个冷笑话。他组织着语言：“……男人他很后悔自己没有说出来那句告白。”

“告白？”何昶希仍然皱着眉头，扭头盯着不远处熟悉的黑色轿车扯住陈宥维冻的通红的手，“先上车，外面太冷了。”

还没走几步，没想到被人又硬生生的扯了回去。

陈宥维垂着眸子认真地看着眼前的人，大雪落在他浓密的睫毛上，附上了一层霜白。四下几近安静的环境让他清楚地听到了自己的心跳。

——“咚咚”——“咚咚”

“他应该说的，不是吗？”陈宥维鼓起勇气。

何昶希看着他的眼睛若有所思，过了一会重新收回了目光：“……真是一对可怜人。”

说完就要接着拉着他上车，陈宥维无奈地跟随着他的动作恨他是块木头。

他尝试再次停下脚步，纠缠之间第一次露出了些未曾见过的少年气来：“何昶希——”

何昶希背对着他终于停下动作，陈宥维心里忍不住的各种猜想，张了张嘴想要开口。何昶希肩膀耸动，像是深呼吸了一口气，在下一秒扭回了头来。

“那所以呢，谁是那个男人。”

洋洋洒洒地雪花飘过，遮住了他颇多的视线。陈宥维被反问的一愣，看到对面的人眸子里貌似有了水光，他压住瞬间的手忙脚乱，知道何昶希在问什么。缓下心神凑近他一步，陈宥维重新梳理了话语：

“……谁也不是那个男人，我不想做那个男人，不想让自己后悔。”

“其实我想说……”

“你很久没有联系我了，说实话很正常……因为我们不是谁的谁，可是我真的有些不舒服。”

“我思考过，是不是哪里出了差错。我也强迫过自己不要想不存在的假设。”

“那种我是不是爱上你的假设。”

“但这并不是差错，是吧。”

“抱歉……我的感情表达很失败。”

何昶希心脏猛的收紧，眼中泛起模糊的迷雾。他听见陈宥维说：“我爱上你了，何昶希。”

  
“我早就说过让你进车。进车不能说吗？”  
男人在驾驶座上熟练的打着方向盘，嘴上抨击道。

“……你饿吗。”副驾驶的男人神色有些尴尬，把手放在空调处回温。

“别转移话题，下次再急也记得穿衣服。”驾驶座上的男人不咸不淡的叮嘱，转头睨了副驾驶座一眼。发觉男人听闻没有回答，英俊的脸上只是勾起了淡淡的笑——那是毫不掩饰的宠溺和满足。

何昶希轻咳一声，不自然地别开了视线。  
路灯亮起， 行人匆匆，外面的雪下得越来越大。

过往初次见面的堂皇，变得迷茫麻木的习惯，渐渐沦陷的身心，都是他走过名为情感的曲折道路。他做过无谓的挣扎，面临过迷惘的抉择。但每次对上那双明澈的双眸，所有的防备便会冰融雪散，土崩瓦解。

他是无奈，但也庆幸。

叹了声自己的没出息，何昶希打开雨刷器扫开车前的大雪，嘴上不服输的争辩着：“你知道吗，我本来想跟你说结束的。”

陈宥维用已经回暖的手捏了捏他白皙滑嫩的脸颊，语调温柔：“你不会的。”

因为他们都无法克制，始终如一。


End file.
